Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus of a tandem system, there are times when positions of formed images are shifted between respective colors, and thus control of alignment is executed.
However, along with the execution of the control of the alignment, there are times when the images of the respective colors are expanded and contracted with respect to a horizontal scanning direction, and as a result, a shift is generated in the images of the respective colors which should be overlapped on occasions.